


A New Quest

by Leni



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Giselle keeps trying to integrate herself to the world. (Morgan's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/589601.html?thread=82149153#t82149153). Prompt: **first times.**

Giselle might have come to them as a damsel in distress, but Morgan knew for sure that her new stepmother was the bravest heroine in the world - both of them! - when Giselle announced that she wanted to drive herself to work.

"But, darling," Morgan's dad said, barely managing to swallow his bite of pizza. "You hate dealing with New York traffic."

"I don't _hate_ it," Giselle said, giving a pointed look toward Morgan (Giselle was a firm proponent that a word like 'hate' should be used sparingly.) "I just find it annoying."

" _Very_ annoying," her father remarked, smirking a little.

Morgan smirked too, remembering Giselle's reaction the first time they'd found themselves stuck in the same spot for over five minutes. The experience had even gotten a 'darn' out of her.

"Robert!" Giselle gave him her most stern look - which somehow managed to make the both of them wipe the smirks off their faces - and put her hands at her waist. "Are you saying I can't do it?"

That sobered Morgan's dad further. He immediately shook his head. "Of course not, sweetheart. I'm just saying I'm happy to play chauffeur to both of my favorite ladies for as long as it takes."

"Well," Giselle said decisively, and even Morgan knew that she wouldn't be moved. "It won't take much longer now."

With that, she sat back down, this time on her husband's lap. He made a noise of protest, gesturing helplessly toward Morgan, but Giselle just rolled her eyes.

Morgan grinned. Her dad looked so _cute_ when he pretended he wasn't as affectionate as Giselle. Just in case, Morgan swung her gaze down to her own slice of pizza until she sensed that her father's attention was back on his wife. After a minute or so, with no kissing noises forthcoming, she glanced back up and smiled at the sight. 

Yep. Cute, indeed.

"Dad? Does this mean you'll be giving Giselle driving lessons?"

His eyes widened. "Er..."

"Oh!" Giselle cried out, beaming. "That's a _wonderful_ idea!"

Her father gave a wan smile, though he spared a glare for Morgan when Giselle shot up to check on the oven. "Yes, darling," he said, sighing a little. "Just wonderful." 

 

The End  
13/01/15


End file.
